zelda_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Sword
Zelda Information Wiki Zelda Wiki Zelda Dungeon Zeldapedia Swords are recurring weapons in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are long, sharp blades that are mounted to handles and often given hand guards as well. A sword serves as Link's primary weapon in all Zelda titles. Most swords can be carried in one hand, along with a shield in the other. Some swords, however, require both hands to be used. In virtually every game in the series, Link holds a sword in his left hand; the only exceptions are the Wii version of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, as these games utilize motion control and therefore must accommodate for the fact that most people are right-handed. Additionally, Link appears right-handed in the Master Quest mode of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D, as left and right are inverted in this mode. The most famous blade in the series is the legendary Master Sword. Most of the time, Link starts out with a relatively weak sword such as the Wooden Sword or the Kokiri Sword, and acquires a more powerful one such as the Magical Sword or the Master Sword as the game progresses. Many Zelda games contain three or more different swords, some of which are not required to complete the game, but can be obtained by completing various side quests — for example, the Gilded Sword and the Biggoron's Sword. In other instances, specific swords, often the Master Sword, are needed to overcome certain obstacles, and to complete the game. One-handed swords * Ancient Short Sword * Eightfold Blade * Feathered Edge * Fighter's Sword * Flameblade * Forest Dweller's Sword * Forgotten Sword * Four Sword * Frostblade * Gerudo Scimitar * Gilded Sword * Goddess Sword ** Goddess Longsword * Golden Sword * Guardian Sword ** Guardian Sword+ ** Guardian Sword++ * Hero's Sword * Knight's Broadsword * Kokiri Sword * Lokomo Sword * Lynel Sword * Magical Sword * Master Sword ** Master Sword Lv2 ** Master Sword Lv3 * Mighty Lynel Sword * Moonlight Scimitar * Noble Sword * Ordon Sword * Oshus's Sword * Phantom Sword * Practice Sword * Razor Sword * Recruit's Sword * Royal Broadsword * Royal Guard's Sword * Rusty Broadsword * Savage Lynel Sword * Scimitar of the Seven * Smith's Sword * Soldier's Broadsword * Sword (Link's Awakening) * Sword (Breath of the Wild) * Tempered Sword * Thunderblade * Traveler's Sword * Ultimate Sword * White Sword * Wooden Sword * Zora Sword Two-handed swords * Ancient Bladesaw * Biggoron's Sword * Boulder Breaker * Cobble Crusher * Edge of Duality * Eightfold Longblade * Fierce Deity Sword * Giant's Knife * Golden Claymore * Great Fairy's Sword * Great Flameblade * Great Frostblade * Great Thunderblade * Knight's Claymore * Royal Claymore * Royal Guard's Claymore * Rusty Claymore * Silver Longsword * Soldier's Claymore * Stone Smasher * Sword of the Six Sages * Traveler's Claymore * Windcleaver Non-obtainable/temporary swords * Broken Goron's Sword * Broken Sword * Darknut Sword * Death Sword * Demise's Sword * Demon Tribe Sword * Fake Sword * Heavy Gibdo Sword * Massive Sword * Phantom Ganon's Sword * Picori Blade * Scimitar of Twilight * Sharp Machete * Sword of the Six Sages * Zelda's Sword Other swords * Armos Sword * Cutlass ** Pirate Cutlass ** Jeweled Cutlass ** Regal Cutlass * Demon Blade ** Demon Longsword ** True Demon Blade ** 8-Bit Arrow * Giant Blade ** Biggoron's Knife ** 8-Bit Boomerang * Goddess Blade ** 8-Bit Silver Arrow * Great Swords ** Swords of Despair ** Swords of Demise ** 8-Bit Magical Keys * Hylian Sword ** Knight's Sword * Light Sword * Lyphos Sword * Rapier ** Polished Rapier ** Glittering Rapier ** Gleaming Rapier * Scimitars ** Usurper's Scimitars ** Shadow Scimitars ** 8-Bit Magical Boomerangs * Soul Edge es:Espada Zelda Universe Zelda.Com Wikipedia Nintendo Wiki